11 Days
by Reciprocal
Summary: It took Louis Weasley 11 days to meet his best friend.


**Hello All! This is my submission for two challenges. The Dictionary Collection Challenge by Cheeky Slytherin Lass and the Beginnings and Endings Challenge by Shiftingful**

**For the Dictionary Challenge my word was "stormy" and for the Beginnings and Endings Challenge, well, I chose endings so I suppose it's not really applicable till the end? Anyways my lyrics are "You know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you." From the song Which to Bury; Us or the Hatchet? By Relient K.**

**Also, last note, this is compliant with my other two NextGen fics, carry on.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and whatnot.**

On the first day, He ran into her.

Louis had been hurrying to the Owlery, his breathe coming in puffs in the cold air. He was taking this opportunity as it had been stormy for the past few days. Blizzards swirling around the great castle, hemming students inside. In his hands he clutched a hastily wrapped parcel, a navy ribbon knotted around it.

Louis trudged across the grounds, squinting as the early morning light reflected off of the thick blanket of snow that covered them. A few straggling snowflakes floated into his hair and he suppressed a grin as he thought of what his mother's face would be when she got his present. It was the first time in his eleven years that he would be absent for her birthday and, though he wouldn't be able to share their customary birthday bonbons with her, he had made sure to get them for her. He took care to look down, carrying the bonbons carefully as he watched for ice on the stone steps as he climbed them.

Suddenly, there was a gasp, and he glanced up just as his foot skidded. Louis landed heavily, his hip banging against the stone as he tried to hold the chocolates aloft. Before he could slip further, skinny hands gripped the hood of his coat and Louis feet found purchase on the slippery stone.

"Oh my- sorry!" Louis struggled to his feet, cradling the bonbons and glanced at the speaker.

It was obvious she was a first year as well, her coat a tad big on her skinny frame. She was pale with brown hair that tumbled around her shoulders and big grey eyes, not unlike the storm clouds scattered in the pale blue sky. The only splash of color was a thick red scarf she had wound around her neck.

Louis was no stranger to beauty. He had been surrounded by it since the day he was born. He knew that the girl was not stunning, not like Dominique or Victoire was. And Louis, with his cheeks pink from the cold, and his bright blue eyes, and his golden hair, was far more vibrant than this girl. But she smiled at him and he found himself grinning, turning on the charm that served him so well, as he cut off her apology

"My fault really, should have looked before I stepped and all that."

Instead of being impressed, the girl looked faintly amused, "Well, yes, but are you ok?"

Louis was curious now, to be quite frank he had never met a female that didn't blush the slightest when he spoke to them. Even at eleven he knew himself to be quite handsome, "Smashing! I'm Louis-"

"Weasley?" she supplied for him, a smile playing around her lips.

Was it possible he had met this girl before? Normally he had to explain, as he was the only full blonde in the Weasley family. Dom had the characteristic red hair, and Victoire was a strawberry blonde at best. But no, he was quite certain he hadn't met her, though he was doubtful he would have remembered had he.

"Have we met?" he ventured tentatively and she laughed.

"No, I don't believe we have been introduced, you have their eyes. Your family's I mean."

"Sorry," Louis said hastily, "I was worried I had forgotten you." Even as he said them Louis winced at his wording. His mother had drilled into his head that he was never to allude to forgetting a lady, "What House are you in?"

She rubbed her mittened hands together, "Well, it has been only two weeks, hasn't it? You can't be expected to know everyone." She said quite sensibly, "I'm Gryffindor, your year actually."

Louis reddened, now he could faintly remember his cousin, Lucy, with Alice Longbottom sitting with a few more girls in their year. He hadn't paid much mind then, but he suddenly thought it was about time he got to know the others in his House, not just those related to him.

"Well," the girl was continuing, "It's rather cold out, so I'll just be going then." She gave him a quick smile and started around him.

"Wait!" Louis called at her, "What's your name?"

Her eyes twinkled at him, "Jean Kelly, see you around Louis."

**Ok. So this was supposed to be a drabble buuut. Whatev, deal. Please read and review!**


End file.
